DawnClan/Roleplay
Eagletalon stalked around. "Is anybody free for later?" he asked aloud. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' ''01:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw picked up a bundle of moss and walked over to the nursery. "I don't know if you could tell, but we might be trying to rebuild camp here!" Jaggedclaw mumbled through the mouthful of moss. He was in a grumpy mood. ~Blueleaf~ Eagletalon rolled his eyes and hopped off the branch he was sitting on, he fell onto Snowwhisker. '' Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream was walking around camp. ~Spots "Watch it!" Snowwhisker snapped. Her belly was swollen with kits and her attitude had been especially crabby since the storm struck. ~Blueleaf~ "Okay I so sorry! maybe you should watch where your going, Rude!" Eagletalon yowled. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' ''01:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Snowwhisker gave him a glare as she stalked away, her chin high and annoyed. "I guess everybody's just in a bad mood now, since the storm struck." Blueleaf murmured as she began weaving the vines together to secure the side of the den. ~Blueleaf~ '' "I'm better then ever!" Eagletalon snapped. "Just look how handsome my tail is!" he meowed waving it around. 'Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 01:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream padded over to Snowwhisker. "Are you okay?" she asked. ~Spots "Fine, just tired." Snowwhisker sighed. (sorry we've kind of been ignoring you Spots) ~Blueleaf~ Eagletalon glared at Snowwhisker. Pesky little she-cat. ''Is it just a game? '''I don't know... '' 01:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Flowershine! Ripplepaw has a thorn in his pad!" a dark brown tabby called to the white and brown spotted she-cat. He gently guided the young tom to the medicine den. ~Blueleaf~' Eagletalon sighed. Everyone was boring. He threw a twig at Jaggedclaw. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw turned around. His eyes blazed. "Maybe if you helped, this would go a lot quicker and the queens won't freeze to death." he hissed at Eagletalon, his teeth clenched. (I'll update tomorrow, I gtg for now) ~Blueleaf~ "Ugh, too hard." Eagletalon fell over. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:37, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw groaned in annoyance. I wish he could just grow up. Doesn't he know that his clan needs him? ~Blueleaf~ "I guess ''I could go hunting...." Eagletalon acted like he was thinking. "''But it's boring going alone." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Blueleaf quickly scanned the camp. It wasn't often that Eagletalon volunteered for patrol. "Pepperflight? How about it?" Blueleaf asked. Jaggedclaw gave a sigh of relief. ~Blueleaf~ Pepperflight sighed. Not alone with him. ''"Okay." she meowed in a sad voice and walked out of camp with Eagletalon babbling in her ear. Pepperflight spit it out. "Please, Pleeeeaaase someone come with me, I can't be alone with him for so long." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun sat in his den, his black-and-silver pelt covered in pieces of herbs and cobwebs, his eyes remarkably dull. He had stayed up late the night before to gather some last-minute herbs, and he had now decided that it had been a grave mistake, as he couldn't even think straight.Silverstar' 20:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Great, everyones too busy. ''Pepperflight thought. "Come on Eagletalon... let's go." she said in a dull disappointed voice. "So where are we going? Do you want to play? What is on the moon?" Eagletalon began asking the dumbest questions just to annoy her. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 20:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (btw people, Rising is open to the ladies, he needs an interesting life) Tansy, poppy seeds... He paused, nearly hissing in frustration. No, those are ''juniper berries, not poppy seeds....'' Risingsun twitched his tail tip before shoving the berries into their correct stores, quietly mumbling to himself.Silverstar' 20:57, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight." Eagletalon whsipered over and over again in her ear. "What!? What do you want from me!?" She asked scaring the squirrel away she was stalking. "Hi." he mewed in a high-pitched voice and ran away deeper into some undergrowth. Anger clawed through her mind. "Can you please shut your mouth?" Eagletalon laughed. "Then get me, get me, get me, get me, ge-ah!" he screamed as she crashed to him and they ran through the forest. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:04, October 26, 2015 (UTC Once he finished organizing his herbs, Risingsun lay in his nest with a soft thud, squeezing his eyes shut.Silverstar' 21:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon screamed running through the forest and leaped into a tree. "Get back here you annoying creature!" Pepperflight hissed and sprang onto a low branch, she was so dizzy from her fury she slipped off the branch and fell with the very loud thud, Pain blazed through her leg, but her rage was stronger. "Pepperflight?" Eagletalon called from above eyes wild with fear. "This is your fault! I can't move my leg! it's broken!" She screamed while trying to push herself up. "I'm sorry! I've never seen you go so crazy before." he mewed and landed beside her and pulled her up. They headed back to camp. "I will plain out a very bad revenge thing you know." Pepperflight murmured. Eagletalon purred. "If you'll be happy then sure!" ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:31, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Before long, Risingsun found himself drifting into sleep, entering a dream....a dream he wished he had never entered. There she was: Morningcloud. Her pale paw was just out of his reach as she swirled around in the water, her blue eyes round with panic as she cried out for her beloved's help. "Risingsun, Risingsun, help me, please!" Then, there was nothing but gurgling, but the Warrior could do nothing, as he couldn't swim, and he was stuck underneath the claws of his Clanmates, fearing that he'd drown as well. Nothing he could do, nothing but suffer and watch as his beloved Clanmate disappeared under the churning darkness.Silverstar' 21:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon padded into the Medicne Den and poked Risingsun in the eye. "Hey! get up! Pepperflight broke her leg being stupid." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '''' 21:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Morningcloud, it's Morningcloud, our medicine cat is dead!" "What'll we do?" "Oh my, look at Risingsun..." "It was his fault, wasn't it?" "Risingsun's a murder, Risingsun's-" The medicine cat nearly leaped to his feet as Eagletalon spoke, his eyes as round as the sun, his flanks heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He nodded quickly, and without a word, gathered cobwebs and comfrey roots.Silverstar 21:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon rolled his eyes and left the den. ---- "I'm sorry about getting hurt, Since you've been at work all day..." Pepperflight meowed lowly. Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse